Kim
Kim is a recurring character on New Girl. She is portrayed by Gillian Vigman. Character Kim is a ruthless woman, who works, as a marketing CFO, with Schmidt at Associated Strategies. She is his direct supervisor. She teases him constantly at work, along with most of the women in the office, because he's the only man and because he's so full of himself. Despite her teasing, she is clearly attracted to him, but an attempt to sleep with him ends remarkably badly. History Pilot Kim is sitting closest to Schmidt in their office conference room, while he tries to deliver a presentation to a room full of his all-female coworkers. But the women are heckling and belittling him, and Kim is uproariously leading the catcalls. The 23rd Like every year, Schmidt is playing Sexy Santa at the office Christmas party, a demand put on him annually by Kim. When the gang shows up, they spot him wearing a Santa hat, fur button collar, white gloves, and Jess' red short shorts. He waves hello when he spots them, gawking in his direction, and Kim shouts a warning from across the room that he's not to break character. Feeling demoralized, Cece later encourages Schmidt to stand up to his boss to get respect, and he takes her advice. Thinking it won't end well, Kim is surprisingly receptive to his desire to no longer play Sexy Santa. With a hint of flirtation in her voice, she surmises that she'll have to be the one to play Sexy Santa at next year's Christmas party. Their conversation centering around the death of (Sexy) Santa is overheard by Elvin, the shy son of the office president, Gina. He runs away crying, and while Schmidt feels bad, Kim does not. She thinks Gina's son is just a "scream machine," and scoffs at his cowardice. The Landlord Sitting down for breakfast at the loft, Schmidt receives an email from Kim, informing him of a conference call with the Tokyo office at 11 a.m. She asks him to bring her the budget reports. While Winston thinks nothing of it, Schmidt remarks that he's been getting a lot of mixed signals from his boss lately, and isn't sure what to think. Winston surmises that it's all in his head, and advises him not to read into it like he always does, because of the whole world, he says, is not out to seduce him. At work that morning, Schmidt walks into Kim's office with the budget report and seductively asks her where she wants him to put it. With a confused shrug, Kim suggests, "On the desk?" Embarrassed, he drops the folder on her desk and heads quickly for the door, but she turns him back around with another request. As she slowly removes her suit jacket, she tells him, "My files need sorting. Do it here, so I can watch." Smiling, Schmidt picks up her files, seductively sticking a manila envelope in his mouth and licking it. "What are you doing?" Kim snaps, and Schmidt, mortally embarrassed, takes all her files from the office to replace the ones covered in his spit. The next day, Kim calls Schmidt into her office and tells him that she needs him to clean up her hard drive. Schmidt agrees easily, casually asking if she'd also like him to reformat it first, so she asks him again - more seductively this time. Taking the hint, he looks at her just to be sure. At the loft that night, Cece drops by on her way to a yacht party, to pick up seasickness bracelets from Jess. Schmidt corrals her into a conversation about his boss. He reveals that he feels like he and his boss are running a sex marathon but have gotten stuck at mile 25, which forces her to don the bracelets earlier than planned. The problem, he reveals, is that he and Kim don't talk, so he has no idea what she's thinking. Cece advises him to stop asking permission and go get it. "There's nothing less sexy than a man asking if he can kiss you," she opines, even though Schmidt begs to differ. At the end of a long workday, Schmidt and Kim head to the parking garage, where she admits that she'll probably just head home and open a bottle of wine. Nervously, Schmidt smiles at her and says goodbye, but gets up his nerve by the time he gets to his car. Steeling himself, he runs back towards Kim and seductively kisses her outside her car, forcing her back against the door frame. Unfortunately, building security is watching the garage on their closed-circuit cameras, and race to the scene assuming Kim is being attacked. With their batons out, the guards beat Schmidt off Kim despite the boss' cries for them to stop, and the night ends with them clearing up the discrepancy with police. Schmidt walks into Kim's office the next morning to apologize for the night before, saying he hopes she didn't get into too much trouble. He's afraid he's going to be fired but admits he's had the hots for her ever since he started as the husky kid in the mailroom. To prove it, he shows her his New Year's Resolutions from 2001, which Winston found in his old bedroom closet, where he promised to only think about the company's "hot new CFO" every other ''time he masturbated. He adds, honestly, that he did not live up to that resolution. Forgiving him, Kim tells Schmidt to go into the conference room and dial her in for her Tokyo call - ''now. Thinking she's putting him on, he races into the conference room and rips off his clothes, doing stretches on the desk and thrusting towards the monitor, without realizing that the video conference to Tokyo has already been connected. Across the Pacific, a room full of old Japanese men in suits watch Schmidt's performance uncomfortably. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"The 23rd" *"The Landlord" Season 3 *"Basketsball" Season 5 *"Sam, Again" *"Dress" Season 6 *"The Cubicle" *"Operation: Bobcat" Season 7 *"Godparents" Quotes *(To Schmidt): "Hey, hey, Santa voice! This isn't temple!" *(To Schmidt): "I need you to clean up...my hard drive." Trivia *Schmidt has had a crush on Kim since he started in the mail room, and she started at Associated Strategies as the CFO. *She doesn't appear to like her boss, Gina's, son Elvin, whom she considers to be a cowardly "scream machine." Continuity *In the episode "The Landlord", her office flirtations with Schmidt involve continuity errors. In what should be the same day, Kim wears two separate dresses - one red, and one black. (This is noted by concurrent action involving the loft landlord, Remy, which all takes place over one day as evidenced by the fact that Jess' striped shirt does not change.) Then, in what is meant to be the end of the next day, Kim is again wearing the earlier red dress. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters